


Game of Thrones: One Shots.

by umramsay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Smut, thank you, these are all one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umramsay/pseuds/umramsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shots based of the show 'Game of Thrones'. You may request any of the story with the characters that you like! </p><p>I really hope you enjoy, thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you? | Jon Snow x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> You have been disguising yourself as a man in The Night's Watch. Only one person knew about this until one fateful day when he sadly passed away during a battle between the Army of the Dead and The Night's Watch. Being the second in command to Jon Snow in Castle Black you have grown close to him and you think that he has maybe found about your little secret. How will he react?

“Winter is coming.”

Everyone looked around at one another. Some of them were new here so they did not know what the man with long dark locks was talking about. How winter was the season you dreaded the most. How you have seen so many men die beyond the wall and even behind it due to white walkers.

Nothing seemed right, especially after you lost your friend. His name was Jordan Peach and he was the only man beyond the wall that knew of your secret. That secret being that you were pretending to be a man in order to gain experience and the fact that your house had wanted rid of you and so the only thing left to do was cut off all your hair and bind your breasts and hope that The Wall would take you and of course, they did. When they asked for your name you had no choice but to think of the first name that popped into your head, which was James.

And now you were sitting at the top table next to Jon Snow. He had put you as his second in command, which you honestly thought would’ve gone to Sam but Sam didn’t seem to mind and neither did the rest of Jon’s friends. However, you always knew deep down that Jon did this to challenge you because from day one you knew he didn’t trust you, not like he does his other friends behind The Wall. You had always thought that he had perhaps caught on to the ‘I’m a man’ scenario but you were sure that if that was the case you would’ve been hung by now and as you still knew it, you were alive. 

“Jim? Did you hear me? Grab the swords.” Snow spoke. He was a very good leader and knew what he was doing and you’d been here for just over 2 years, so you knew the nice ones from the bad.

“Of course, sorry Snow.” Raising from the table within Castle Black you began to walk down the stairs into the centre where you saw the new lads coming for the training as they probably didn’t know a thing about swords. It made you laugh to say that you were a women and you could handle a sword better than any of these.

You collected the swords and walked back over to the new new batch of boys and they were boys in deed. All of them virgins, timid and feeling alone. “Lads, I’m James. James Sykes to you. I am the second in command to Jon Snow. The lord commander.” All of the boys listening and waiting for the next thing you were about to say and you thought how amazing this situation was because if you were a women, they would laugh.

Jon Snow then emerged from the shadows and you walked to one side as Jon patted you on the back with a harsh force, “Thanks.”

You were now used to the roughness of men due to the long stay at The Wall and residing inside the walls of Castle Black. You had even set a time for yourself to get changed for when you slept, which was rarely ever but when you did you knew exactly when it would be free and without disturbance. When you told Jordan for the first time he didn’t seem happy but you had grown to like each other so much so that there was a romance blooming and that’s why you took his death so hard.

Sam had noticed and he then went and told Snow. He instantly assumed you were homosexual but he didn’t seem to care all that much like he said, ‘We have more pressing matters to attend too.’ It still makes you laugh today to think that he actually thinks you are homosexual and especially when all you are surrounded by are men, it makes you wonder how much he truly knows about you.

As you focused on the sun you realised you only had a few hours of sunlight left so you went to sharpen a few of the swords for tomorrow’s venture outside.

-

The darkness was coming slowly and this was the time you usually went up into the rooms to get changed. You weren’t on watch tonight with any of the other men that resided here so you would be able to sleep. Just as you were walking into the room Jon was there, sat on his bed, looking over at you and you heart stopped.

“How did the sharpening of the swords go?” He asked as he stood up and towered over you. One factor of not being an actual man, being a small ‘man’ and I mean you weren’t as small as Tyrion from House Lannister but you were small to be a normal 'man’.

“Fine, Lord Commander.” You replied as you walked past him, “Any Ale?” You hated the taste of it but you had to blend in.

“We are out. Better get the lads to make some more tomorrow.” Jon then proceeded to lean against the table within Castle Black. “You feeling alright?”

You turned to face him with confusion on your face, “Sorry, Snow?”

“It’s just for as long as I can remember you’ve been going up at this hour. You seem to have timed it just perfectly before the rest of us get up here. It’s either you lay with men or it’s something else.”

You were taken back and turned back around, “The l-latter, m'lord, of course.”

“Something else?” He paused and walked over to you, standing very close behind you. “What’s your big secret? Who are you?”

You stayed still. You couldn’t breathe nor swallow. It was as if the oxygen from the room was taken and the only air that was left was the Lord Commander’s breathe.

“Who are you?” He grabbed your shoulders this time and spun you around, “You either tell me or I hang you at first light.”

Trying to gain your composure you managed to say, “You will hang me anyway.”

“Say it then!” All you could see through Jon Snow’s body was frustration and confusion. “Who the fucking hell are you?”

Everything happened in slow motion, or so it seemed. You got free of his tight hold and began to undress yourself, first pulling down your trousers and then taking off your top to then reveal your binder. You did not imagine this is how you would reveal yourself to the Night’s Watch. The people you had become friends with, ally’s with and family with and now everything had gone from good to bad in an instant.

You took off the rest of your garments and stood there with a bruised chest and a frozen body. “Is this what you wanted?”

Jon said nothing.

“I’m of House Bolton. Roose Bolton is my Uncle.”

Again, he said nothing. You knew this was bad to tell him who you truly were because just the name sets the Starks off and you knew Jon Snow to be Ned Starks Bastard son.

“I was chucked out. I had no other choice.”

And after what seemed like a lifetime… “Put on your clothes.” That was his response to all of this. “PUT ON YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES, JIM!” He chucked them at you and walked off out of the room. You were left to get changed into your sleepwear absolutely shocked at what just happened.

-

It was a week after the incident and Jon was acting normal with you. Everyone was acting normal with you. It was as if nothing happened between you and Jon and that Jon didn’t then go and tell everyone man of the Night’s Watch.

For months and months it carried on like this, not a word. Still the second in command to him. That was until the army of the dead decided to attack and many people died and in that moment of terror something insane happened.

“You never told me who you were” Snow shouted over the commotion as he tried to fight for his life and as did you.

“WHAT?” You shouted and that’s when he grabbed your arm and dragged you behind the pole, still on the look out.

“I said, you never told me who you were.” Jon Snow stated again.

“Y/N Bolton, Lord Commander.”

“Well Y/N Bolton, it’s a pleasure.” He replied.


	2. The Bastard of Bolton | Ramsay Bolton x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay Bolton is playing his favourite game of 'catch the human' and he is chasing you. How did you get into this situation? Will you get out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ramsay Bolton he is an insane character (literally and figuratively) and I feel like he has too much hate within this fandom! Show more love and appreciation for his character, he is an amazingly bad bad guy!!

“Keep on running!” His voice boomed throughout Wolfswood as you ran for your life in hopes you would not get caught. “Run little piggy, run!” You could hear in his voice that he was enjoying every minute of this, every minute he got closer to catching you and every minute you were closer to death.

Ramsay Bolton did this for entertainment. You were no one of importance and that’s why he was doing it. He knew you wouldn’t have been missed, perhaps by your father and little sister but nothing more than that and you were definitely not telling him about them. Throughout The North his name was mentioned ‘Ramsay Snow, The bastard of Bolton’ the way people spoke of him he was crazy, no morals, no empathy and all he saw everyday was red. You thought that maybe all he saw everyday was black due to how black his soul could be when playing this game for entertainment. Playing it for the kicks, the thrill of the chase, it was disgusting.

“No where to hide. Now come out before the dogs find you.” He was patronising, the way he said every word as if speaking to a four year old. However, that’s why he was so frightening and you had heard about the way he had tortured so many before you including Theon Greyjoy aka Reek.

He was alongside Ramsay during this chase through the woods and you knew that deep down Theon was still in there and he wanted to truly help but he was so broken, half the man that he once was. You remember the time that Theon had visited your village and quite frankly he was awful. He had demanded for more wine, he was looking at the girls as if they were meat ready to be served on a plate and he walked around your village as if he owned everything and everyone. Now though, he was nothing, an empty shell of what he used to be and it was kind of sad. You didn’t know for sure if he recognised you before this human hunt began but it didn’t matter now anyway, you were going to die.

“Gosh you run faster than my arrows.” Ramsay said, his voice full of sarcasm. He was aiming badly, making sure to hit the arrows on the trees in front of you to scare you and he was doing a fine good job. Your feet were beginning to hurt due to the lack of shoes, all the twigs were snapping and digging into the base of your foot. Your once blue dress was now ripped at the bottom and covered in black dirt and your H/L H/C hair was now a mangled mess.

That’s when you lost your footing and fell straight on your face into the pile of twigs and dirt on the ground. All of a sudden the adrenaline that had once been pumping through your body to run the way you did, to climb the way you did because honestly fear does things to people you could never expect. You felt a sea of pain wash over you as you screamed out, hoping someone would at least hear you in this dense forest but you knew no one would. An arrow had gone straight through your leg, missing the bone but going through the flesh and you knew he did that on purpose as you were the last one left out of the 10 men and women picked at random from your village.

\- FLASHBACK -

“Make sure to grab the carrots for tonight’s meal, Y/N.” Your father said as you walked through the door. You were on the way to the market to grab some of the produce for tonight’s meal, after your mother died you took on the domestic side of things. It was you that cleaned, cooked and looked after everyone in the house to make sure they were okay.

Everyone knew you in the village and you felt safe and secure surrounded by so many people which is why you loved coming out in the afternoon. You would often get visits from family’s from all around Westeros and Essos and they would bring food and drink along with them. Today was no different, House Bolton were visiting and the majority of the village were scared because of Roose Bolton’s bastard son, Ramsay. You had heard stories of him and what he’d done to people that disobeyed him or that he hated but you weren’t afraid of him, as long as you kept out of his way nothing could go wrong.

Picking up the carrots that your father told you to bring back home you were about to leave the market when the sound of horses were heard just over the hill and you knew straight away that it was the Bolton family. They held their house banner up as they entered the village grounds and everyone was silent, everyone including you. You didn’t think that they would be here this early so you stood there in your blue dress looking up at the people on the horses as the rode into the centre of the town. That’s when you saw him for the first time, Ramsay Bolton, he was different to what you were expecting in real life. He was much smaller and much cheekier looking and you would’ve never thought he would look that way.

“Hello I am Warden of The North, Roose Bolton.” He gets off of his horse and walks closer to the market, “this is my son, Ramsay Bolton was Snow.”

“BASTARD!” You hear a man shout from the distance and you shake your head at the utter stupidity that that man had once you see three of Bolton’s guards go after the shouting man.

“Will there be a feast tonight, girl?” You turned around to see who the voice belonged too and it was Ramsay and he was talking to you, ‘great’ you thought, 'talk about keeping out the way.’

“No, m'lord but we can make one for you.” You smiled slightly and held your basket tighter to your chest as Ramsay examined you.

“A feast it is then!” He clapped his hands together and moved closer to you, “Show me the way to the hall, would you?”

“O-Of course, m'lord. It would be my pleasure.” You complied with everything he said, you had to because you were scared but he seemed nice as of right now.

You eventually made it to the hall and opened the door for him, “It isn’t much m'lord but we make the most out of what we’ve got.”

Ramsay turned to face you, his eyes looking into your eyes and then the way his eyes scanned your body with a smooth, “I’m sure you do.” He then went to sit at one of the tables, still facing you.

“Come sit.” He said quietly. You swallowed nervously because you had to get back to your family, they wouldn’t survive without you.

“I really have to get ba-” You were cut off by his instant shushing.

“Enough, now sit.” Ramsay was more demanding this time and you began to get scared.

“Of course m'lord, sorry m'lord.” You sounded like a bumbling idiot but that’s what Ramsay wanted. Sitting down next to him he placed his hand on your leg over the top of your dress.

“You’re going to come with me.” He then moved your neck to one side with a gentle push and kissed it lightly, “and you’re going to comply.” Moving up to your ear he nipped at it slightly before moving away.

You couldn’t move. Was this actually happening to you? You told yourself to keep out the way and here you were. Ramsay all over you even though you’d literally just met 5 minutes ago and you blushing and feeling paralysed. “Take off your shoes and follow me.” And you did as you were told, slipping out of your shoes and leaving them on the hall table you moved out of the hall and followed him back to the centre of the village and everyone was gone.

“W-Where is everyone, m'lord?” You looked around, a once busy village afternoon was now like a barren wasteland. Ramsay didn’t say a word and you were pushed into the cart along with a few other people. The last thing you saw before you blacked out was Ramsay’s sweet mischievous grin staring back at you.

\- PRESENT -

You were then cornered by his hounds, himself and Theon. You had no where to go and no way of survival and you were hoping that a miracle was going to happen but you knew it wouldn’t. Nothing would save you from the inevitable because you knew how this was going to end.

The man with no empathy wouldn’t just suddenly have any for you.

“If you think this has a happy ending, you haven’t been paying attention.”


	3. I am more than just a whore! | Jaime Lannister x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the reader walks in on Jaime and Cersei everything turns upside down. What will happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone really enjoys this!! It took me at least two hours and a half to write because I really wanted to make a good one!! thank you :D

\- One Year Ago -

“Fetch us some wine.” The king spoke as he dropped his scabbard to the floor. Ned Stark followed behind him with his two daughters, Arya Stark and Sansa Stark.

“Of course, My Lord.” You turned around and grabbed the jug of wine that was sat on the counter. Walking over to the table you poured Ned and Robert their drinks and backed away slowly.

Robert was a very nice man. He was loyal and trustworthy and he never mistreated you in anyway not like some families that you would rather not even think about. On the contrary, his wife wasn’t much to be desired to you. Cersei was very harsh and unfair, she made it her mission to be the best women in all of King’s Landing.

“Why is that girl in here?” Cersei had just walked in with her brother, Jaime. He didn’t take much notice of you as he sat down but you took notice of him and a lot of it.

“She was just serving me wine, Cersei.” Robert replied and you nodded your head slightly as you backed into the corner of the room, still observing Jaime. You couldn’t help but stare, I mean he was gorgeous. The way his blonde hair shone as the light caught it and his facial structure was as sharp as a sword.

“Well she can go. She isn’t needed within this discussion. Unless any of you would care for her to stay?” Cersei made a ‘shooing’ motion with her hand towards you and so, you complied and moved out of the room. Not noticing that all the Lannister siblings were there around the table.

A couple of hours later and they all had moved from the room they were once in. You walked inside to tidy up and then you realised that someone was still in there and you couldn’t believe what your eyes had seen. Jaime and Cersei in the back of the room; voices were muffled, deep and heavy breathes, rustling and moaning could be heard.

“Sorry, My Lord, My Lady, I did not realise that anyone was still in here. I’ll be on my way.” You moved to turn around and close the doors. You walked as fast as you could to get away from the situation at hand.

You ran into your dormitories and sat on your bed trying to get your head around what you had just witnessed. Jaime Lannister and his sister, Cersei, having sex? It didn’t seem logical to you. This was against the law, this was wrong. Your thoughts circled your mind until you got cut from them when the door busted open and in walked Jaime.

“What the fuck did you see?” Jaime’s voice was low, almost a whisper and it was much more frightening than a scream in your face. You were so very nervous that you couldn’t seem to form a sentence, at least not a coherent one.

“I said, what the fuck did you see?” He pushed you against your bed frame and held you by your throat.

You shook your head, “I didn’t see anything, My Lord.” You looked straight into his eyes, “I swear, My Lord. I saw nothing.”

The way he looked at you was menacing, “If I find out you are lying, I’ll do to you what I did to Bran Stark. Poor old lad.”

You frowned and tried to swallow, “B-Bran Stark, My Lord?”

“It’s better if you didn’t know.” He let go of your throat and climbed off of your bed. “Now, dinner is about to start. Come and serve it for us.” He placed a hand through his hair.

“My Lord.” You said as he exited your dormitories as if nothing happened.

—-

A couple months had passed since you had been threatened by Jaime Lannister. You had been a lot more careful in whereabouts you were, what time it was and who was around the castle at each given time of the day.

You were very found of their brother, Tyrion. He was a charming little fellow and he knew how to make you feel good, in both senses of the word. You never had thought you would’ve ever been in a somewhat sexual relationship with Tyrion but you were and it was in full swing.

Eventually Jaime and Cersei found out about it. You, inevitably, got threatened again but not by Jaime this time. No, they made Tyrion himself do it just to upset you. You knew this wasn’t Tyrion, you knew this had to be one of the other siblings. Tyrion was a kind man once you had gotten to know him and the way he spoke to you that night was awful, it wasn’t him. You knew of him to be a caring and compassionate man with so much love in his heart but he had no one to accept it, at least not fully. He was nothing like his brother and sister.

“You are a simple servant whore! You are nothing more than that. You thought you were special to me?” Tyrion laughed, “You are special to no one. Why do you not work in a brothel? You’d be more use there for the men.”

And so, that’s exactly what you did.

\- Present Day -

You were now working in Lord Baelish’s establishment. It had been very hit and miss for the last year. You had been working at several brothels around King’s Landing but none of them matched Littlefinger’s. You couldn’t quite believe the scale in which the brothel was on. Plus, you only ever served to those of wealth.

“Another day, equals men and more men, equals money.” Petyr Baelish spoke as you walked around the brothel. It had taken you a while to get used to walking around naked amongst everyone but Tyrion was right, you were much more useful to men.

You had become an object rather than a person. It didn’t get you down too much because the men that came in were very respectful and Baelish made sure of it.

Tyrion was an often visitor. Only a couple times had he requested you in particular but every time he had you in a room on his own it was to talk and nothing more. Every time he came to apologise and you felt kind of bad for him. He explained that Cersei made him do it and that he would do anything to have you by his side once more.

So Jaime never knew about this? Interesting.

You weren’t sure if love was the word you would give for Tyrion but you sure cared for him, just as he did you.

—

The sun hit your skin in a way you had never felt it before. This was the first time you had ever stood by the door of the brothel. You had now been appointed to the best in the whole brothel and Petyr was very proud to have you there. You were the one that brought in his business and you were the reason why men were returning and you honestly thought of it as quite empowering.

One day however, you heard horses and then you saw a sigil in the distance. At first you thought it to be Tyrion but you were wrong, very wrong. You stood outside and opened your legs slightly for the plethora of people walking along the road until you were dragged into an alleyway by your hair.

“Get the fuck off me! Get off me!” You screamed as you were dragged and then the man put a hand over your mouth.

“I thought it was you.” He said as he let go and pushed you onto the ground, “How are you doing, whore?”

You looked up but you recognised the voice, “Jaime Lannister.” You scoffed, “Should’ve figured, surprised I didn’t see you in there.”

He had completely ignored you and looked you up and down, “I heard from Tyrion that you are the best whore in the brothel.”

You stood up and moved closer to him, “I am more than just a whore!”

“Your body says otherwise.” He looked at you again and held your shoulders, only to then change his whole persona. His face changed, his body changed, his voice - everything. Everything about him in that moment changed.

You said nothing, you didn’t know what to say.

“Your body looks battered and misused. You look unhealthy, have you been eating well?” He looked into your eyes.

You moved away from him and went to exit the alleyway, “Why do you care, Jaime? I am no longer with your family.”

“Tyrion has told me about what our sister made him do and say.” He didn’t run after you to stop you from going. “It’s all her fault that you are here. I have no power to stop you from doing this to yourself but please consider a position back at The Red Keep.”

You turned to face him and tilted your head slightly, “You really think that your sister, now Queen of King’s Landing, will want me back there? I appreciate the gesture My Lord but just think about it.” You were extremely confused to why he was being so nice to you all of a sudden. One moment he was threatening you and the next he was telling you to come back? It seemed odd.

“I want you to come back. The rest of the servant girls wish you were there. They all know themselves that just because you are in the highest paid brothel in all of King’s Landing, doesn’t mean you are going to eat or sleep well.” He moved closer to you, his voice was soft like butter as he raised his hand to your face. “Please come back to The Red Keep, we can make sure you’re safe. This won’t happen to you again, not under my watch.”

You shook your head in utter disbelief, “All of a sudden you’re my knight in shining armour? Why isn’t Tyrion saying all this to me?”

“Because Tyrion finds it hard to reach high places.” He laughed as he squeezed your cheek to show you what he was talking about but you knew.

You laughed but moved away, “It just seems very false.”

“I understand.” He nodded and you then moved out of the alleyway to find Petyr Baelish looking for you.

“I wondered where my priced girl had got too.” He took your arm and moved you closer to him. All you were doing was playing along, that’s how you became the top girl within the brothel anyway.

“I’m right here, My Lord.” You leaned on his shoulder as he kissed you softly on the lips.

“There’s a client inside that wants to see you. He’s fat so he’ll be rich!” He smacked your bum as you walked into the brothel.

—-

Nighttime had approached and you were getting ready for your last client of the day. You had no idea who it was going to be but you were sure that he would be a lovely gentleman.

You laid on the bed and put on a mask to cover your eyes as that was something you were requested to do. You then heard someone walk into the room and circle around the bed, obviously observing what he was going to buy.

You could feel him crawl up over you and begin to place kisses along your jawline and neck, completely missing your mouth and making his way down to your stomach. All of the while he was doing this you were moaning and quivering under this mans touch.

He continued to kiss you but going further and further down to the centre of your legs. Placing soft kisses and bites on the inside of your thighs only to then lick the centre and create circle motions with his tongue. Your back arched for more as you placed your hand in his hair, pushing his head for more and he complied.

Moving his tongue into you carefully at first before licking and sucking harder, creating an even bigger reaction from you. Your whole body shaking and aching for more. “Fuck!” You moaned through gritted teeth and you could feel this man’s smile as he continued to move his tongue faster inside you. Your muscles quivered and your legs wrapped around his head, “Mmm, fuck.” 

You could feel yourself tighten around him as you came and you let out a huge moan as he pulled out of you and crawled back up your body, finally kissing your lips.

You heard the mystery man drop the coins on the mattress, “I suppose you’ve never came like that before, have you?”

You took off your blindfold and looked up at the man who the voice belonged to.

Jaime Lannister was staring back at you.


	4. It came from us | Ramsay Bolton x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first you didn't want to be near the man and now you can't stand to be apart from him.

"I'm not marrying him. You cannot possibly expect me to marry him!"

You remember saying this to your father before you met him. You had heard the awful stories that were told around the dinner table about how he would find entertainment in killing people. At first it didn't come as any shock to you as you knew many people who found entertainment in killing but he was different. This man wanted nothing in return; no gold, no women, no wine. He just liked watching people get hurt and that scared you.

"This is the only way we can have a strong alliance with the North." Your father said calmly. You knew that deep down your father wasn't bothered about you. You had never been the right sex for him, you were never going to be the son that he always wanted. He didn't care that he was giving you to Ramsay Bolton.

"Please, father, I will do anything." You begged but you knew it wasn't going to help you in anyway. This was your fate and you had to deal with it in the best way that you could.

"My answer is final. You'll be leaving at first light." He brushed past you as you slumped to the floor in defeat. You had heard about the things Ramsay had done to women, men and even children. He was a sadistic Lord with no mercy or morals.

\----

You knew the journey wasn't far to Winterfell but it felt like a decade on the back of your horse. You had to admit that the scenery was absolutely phenomenal and you could see why the North had many guests.

However, you couldn't quite believe the circumstance in which you were here and the fact you'd be here, forever. Your family had visited Winterfell when it was ruled by the Starks but since House Bolton took over, your family didn't even dare to go back. The Bolton's were a ruthless house with nothing but fear soaked into those of their betrayers and you just couldn't afford to be one of them. Ramsay wouldn't be kind to you and you had accepted that but you didn't want to die. You knew that torture would be horrific but if you tried not to open your mouth then maybe he would be nicer to you.

This was a bad trait of yours, as your father used to point out. You would run your mouth off to people of a higher status and more often than never you paid for it. Usually that would be through beatings on the street, you had battle wounds to prove how short of a temper you had when it came to piggish men and Ramsay, he was a pig.

But you had to control yourself because Ramsay Bolton wouldn't think twice about cutting your throat or feeding you to his infamous hounds.

You hadn't even noticed that you were now mere seconds away from facing your soon to be husband so you had to prepare. Back straight, chest forward and finish with a smile because you couldn't look miserable whilst with him, you had to make sure he was happy enough to be with you.

The doors to Winterfell opened and you rode into the centre of the market, all eyes on you and the guards that had accompanied you on your travel up to Winterfell. Climbing off your house you smoothed down your dress and that's when you saw him. He was smug looking and dressed in mostly black, he had slight scruff around his face with short black locks.

"My Lord." You bowed your head at him and then locked eyes with Ramsay. Ramsay stood still before he began to circle you as if you were prey. He did this in front of everyone who had come to see the soon to be 'Lady of Winterfell'. Your heart was pumping so fast and your palms began to sweat and then he stopped and backed away.

"My Lady." He finally replied with a playful tone, "let me show you around, I'm sure your guards won't mind." He began to walk off and you followed behind being careful not to overstep your mark or to upset him in anyway.

"I'm sure you are aware of House Bolton, yes?" He held his arm out for you to link with as you walked and you hurried to catch up with him, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, My Lord."

He had stopped to pick your chin up with one of his free hands, "You look sad, what is wrong?" The way he spoke to you was with concern but you knew this was one of his tricks. You knew of the Bolton's too well to fall for the fake concern that wrapped around his thick accent.

Swallowing harshly you looked up to him and gave him a short but sweet smile, "Nothing, My Lord. Just a little homesick is all." He didn't reply so you carried on, "I don't miss my father however, my father wasn't much to me because he never truly cared for me."

"That's why you have been married off to me?"

You were not quite sure if that was a question or a fact but you didn't want to ask so you brought your head to the floor again and sighed, "I was never the son he wanted, My Lord."

"Well, you better hope that you produce a son with me." He started to walk again, pulling you along. For the rest of the walk you were in silence. You took in how beautiful Winterfell truly was and how you couldn't really appreciate it when you were young. Ramsay was a little older than you but it wasn't as if that bothered him, you were his soon to be bride that could hopefully produce a male heir for him.

\-----

A few months had passed since your first encounter and you had gotten on very well. He had never once raised his hand to you nor shouted at you. Ramsay had taught you how to defend yourself with swords and arrows whenever a situation may arise and he had made you become friendly with his hounds. They were very big dogs but they seemed to like you which made you feel more comfortable when going into feed them on the occasion that the stable boy couldn't.

Your wedding day had come quicker than anything. One moment you were saying your vows and the next you were drinking wine as Ramsay kissed your hand. You had often wondered to yourself if Ramsay would ever truly be in love with you but you knew a man like him couldn't possibly. It was strange because as you were sitting next to your new husband, you were happy because he made you happy.

A lot of men, women and children started to dance as you sat there with your husband. You wrapped your arm all the way around his as he looked down at you with the sweetest look on his face. You nuzzled into his neck to hide your small blush that was forming on your cheeks as you kissed his neck slowly. In return, that earned a nice soft noise from his throat and a small grin on your face as you did it once more.

You never thought in a million years that the smell of him would make you feel safe and at home but it did and you couldn't help but feel content with your life. The gruffness of his morning voice and the way he'd give you small sloppy kisses in the morning before he got up. The way he would watch you dress but only if you allowed him too. The way he would grab you by your hips and kiss your stomach, whilst telling you he loved you. However, you had never had sex with him because that was something you and him had agreed on to keep pure until after the marriage.

He had stood up and took out his hand for you two to dance. You couldn't dance and he knew it but you went along with it. Resting his hand on your waist you began to dance around the hall, all eyes were on the two of you until the instrument band decided to change up the music. You and Ramsay were split apart from one another as you were taken from person to person, Ramsay standing on the sidelines keeping a careful watch of everyone's moves. You, however, you were enjoying this moment. Laughter filled your lungs as the music stopped and you were in the hands of another man, he lay his hand on your waist and you began to feel weird. Almost like this should and shouldn't be happening. 

You felt eyes burn on your back and you knew all too well that it would be Ramsay but the man wouldn't let go of you, he whispered in your ear instead, "Little young for Ramsay Bolton aren't we?" 

You froze and didn't reply, you wanted Ramsay here, by your side, but Ramsay didn't move. 

"How tight are you, hm?" He kissed your neck softly and you began to struggle, trying to get away from him, "I wouldn't bother if I were you. He seems a little too distracted to me."

Before you knew it you were lifted in the air by the man and carried outside the hall, "Help!" You cried, tears running down your face, "Ramsay, HELP!" The man left you in the cold, your wedding dress no longer the beautiful shade of emerald but ripped to expose you. 

You did nothing but cry. What else were you meant to do? Ramsay wasn't coming to your aid and you couldn't understand why. 

"This won't take long." He pulled down your undergarments and you prayed for this to end, you would have rather been dead than for this to be happening to you right now. 

Suddenly you heard the doors to the hall open and a scream from Ramsay. He ran over to you and drew an arrow through the man's leg, "Men these days, they just can't keep it in their pants can they?" 

The man screamed in pain as you lay there on the snow, not being able to move from your last position. You were so cold that you thought your body was going into shock as you started to shake uncontrollably on the snowy ground of Winterfell. 

"Guards take him to the kennels, I'll see to him later." He ran over to you and scooped you up into his arms, running his hands through your hair to calm you down, "I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you, not whilst I'm here."

All you simply said before you blacked out was, "But you weren't there."

\----

You had woken in a warm bed with fresh sheets and sleepwear. You looked across the room and Ramsay was sat there, watching you. 

"I'm sorry." Is all he said.

You didn't respond. You didn't know if you were really mad at him or not but you wanted to be. Every inch of your body wanted to be next to his to feel safe again but another part of you was telling you to stay away from men all together. 

"If I hadn't have got distracted this wouldn't have happened." He held his head low. He was feeling something that he had never experienced before and that was guilt. He was feeling guilty because he loved you and cared for you. There was something about you that he liked from the start and it wasn't just your looks that he was attracted to. Of course, it took him a while to fully trust you enough to talk openly in conversation but eventually he did and he really couldn't imagine life without you now. 

"But you did and it did happen." You mumbled into his side of the pillow, your eyes filled with tears as you cried again, "it was horrible, Ramsay!" You looked up at him and screamed, "IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

He ran over to you and went to hold you but you moved away, "Don't fucking touch me." 

"I saved you!" He protested, "If it wasn't for me things would've escalated!" He was still trying to just touch you, to comfort you but it wasn't going to work because now you were really mad at him.

Sitting up, you scoffed, "Now is not the fucking time to be selfish, is it?" This was the side to Ramsay you had never shown, "Ramsay Bolton, Warden of the North who came to save me. I should be grateful, yes? Because you are my husband?" You laughed, "Why were you so distracted?"

His face changed. You tried not to seem scared but you were. He didn't look like the Ramsay you had fallen in love with instead he looked like a murderous psychopath. "Raising your voice? To me? TO ME?" He put his hands through his hair, he wanted to keep his temper at bay and never raise his voice in front of you and it wasn't that he was angry with you. Well, he was a bit but it was mostly what had happened and the guilt released the anger.

"I got distracted by all the beautiful women that came to speak to me. Just like you seemed to have got distracted by that man!" He didn't seem to care what was coming out of his mouth, Ramsay usually didn't do or say something to get a reaction from someone but this, he wanted a reaction. 

This broke your heart. The man you had grown to love and adore had just said that to you. Is that what he thought of you? That you wanted this to happen? 

"Get out." You said flatly. 

He didn't move.

"GET OUT!" You screamed and threw a pillow at him, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He then ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

\----

It had been a week since you had seen each other and you were beginning to want him back. You had been told by your servant that he had gone on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back for at least the next couple days. You knew that this wasn't an animal hunting trip. This was a human hunting trip, something that he enjoyed on the off occasion. 

You weren't sure if he'd be cheating on with other women or be staying loyal. Maybe he thought the same as you, all you knew is that you missed him and your anger towards him had dissipated. You were still very scarred from what had happened to you only a week ago but the servants were careful when washing you and you respected that. 

You had been the one to feed the rest of the hounds that were left that Ramsay didn't take, but this was the first time you were doing this since the attack. You walked into the kennel and chucked in their meat, walking down the kennels until you came across him. Your attacker. You had completely forgot what Ramsay had said. He was laying there with a collar around his neck, naked. He looked up to you and clasped onto the bars, you instantly backed away.

"Please, My Lady, forgive me." He pleaded but you enjoyed this. "I did not mean to do the things that I did. Please let me go so I can see that you have forgiven me...fully!" 

To his surprise you opened up the cage and you then walked off, locking the main cage door behind you. You gave a whistle as the hounds made their way out of their separate kennels, "Dinner is served." 

As you walked away the man screamed in horror and the feeling off freedom and pride flew over you like it had never done before. 

"All in a good days work." The familiar voice had you stop and look around to see him, Ramsay Bolton, on his horse. 

You carried on walking as he jumped off and ran after you, "My ways seem to be rubbing off on you, dear wife." 

"I will never be like you." You replied, coldly. You stepped into your bedroom where you both would lay tonight and walked over to the bath filled with water. He followed you in and closed the door behind him as he watched you undress, you didn't tell him otherwise so he thought it to be okay. 

"I cannot have you hating me." He said in defeat, "Not you." 

You took off the last remaining piece of cloth and walked over to the bath, slipping into it with a nice sigh.

"Fine." He said as he walked over to you, kneeling down, "If you want me to say it, I will." He swallowed, "I love you. I fucking love you."

You were taken back by what he had just said and you looked up into his eyes and your face softened, "I love you too." 

That was the first time he had ever said those three magic words that sounded so amazing when coming out of his mouth. Ramsay Bolton, someone everyone knew to have no heart, had one for you and he showed it frequently after this. 

\-----

You had been married for well over two years now and in that time, you had fallen pregnant. It was a difficult thing to tell Ramsay because he was all over you and he really didn't have the attention span for anybody else in his life but when you finally told him, he was over the moon. 

"What shall we call him?" He said as you laid flat on your back on your bed as he stroked your stomach softly, "I think, Ramsay Bolton Jr." 

You laughed and pushed him slightly, "How do you know it's going to be a he?"

"I don't. I am only guessing but as long as it's healthy, I'll be happy because it came from you." He placed a soft kiss to your temple.

"It came from us." You stated and he then raised his head to kiss you on the lips ever so tenderly. 

"It came from us." He repeated with a smile.


End file.
